Stalking Geek Boy
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Panty and Stocking end up following Brief around town and find out that they don't know Brief as well as they thought. This leads to them falling for him after he plays hard to get at a level only they can catch him at. Story inspired by the song, "You suck at love" by Simple Plan. Rated T for language.


**Stalking Geek Boy**

"Come on Panty! Hurry up!" whispered Stocking

Stocking followed behind Stocking with her arms behind her head. Stocking and Panty have been following Brief for the past 20 minutes as he walked through town. Right now they were following close behind every corner.

"Ok, tell me why are we doing this again?"

"Because! Haven't you noticed that somethings different about Brief? He's been acting weird lately." Stocking said curiously

"I mean, he turned you down when you asked if he wanted to go to the mall with you! He's usually at your heels following you at any chance he can get."

Panty reflected on this. Now that she thinks about it, Geek Boy has been distant the past couple of weeks. Not that it affected her much. The only reason she asked him to go to the mall was so she had someone to carry all her stuff.

"Come on Sis! I'm sure your overthinking this. What could Geek Boy possibly spend his extra time doing when he's not hanging out with us! There's absolutely nothing cool about him. He's a nerd! There can possibly be nothing going on with Geek Boy." Panty chuckled

Suddenly they saw brief get stopped as a giant Black Hummer Limo passed and stopped in front of him. And to Panty and Stockings surprise, out of it came the Demon Sisters. Scanty and Kneesocks. There arch enemies!

Panty and Stalking quickly moved to the next corner to get a closer look.

"Are they messing with our Geek Boy? Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Panty shouted as she was about to weaponize her panties.

"SShhhh, they're talking!" Stocking argued while holding her sis back so they would not be discovered. They sat silently listening in on their conversation. But the first thing they heard really surprised the Anarchy Sisters.

"PISS OFF!" shouted Brief

Wow! The Anarchy Sisters have never seen Geek Boy angry. They didn't even think he had the confidence to speak his mind, let alone to the Demon Sisters.

They expected the Demon Sisters to start kicking his ass, but instead they acted like it was a conversation between friends.

"Oh don't be like that Cherry Boy! We only want to talk." teased Kneesocks

"I got nothing to say to the both of you." Brief said

"That's too bad because we aren't going to give up until you leave those Anarchy Sisters to be with us!" said Scanty

"Why are you so fixated on me all of a sudden!" yelled Brief

"Because… We not only saw that performance a couple weeks ago, we saw what was under those long bangs of yours!" Said Kneesocks

"Under his bangs?" Panty whispered

"Performance?" Stocking replied

To this point, they had no idea what they were talking about.

It was a form of relieving stress because of those two. Nothing else! Now just pretend you didn't see anything. That's not the real me.

Scanty started to reach for Brief's bangs and said "Oh but we like that part of you! You were a completely different person! A very attractive, handsome, talented-"

But Brief interrupted her and hit her hand away.

"I don't care what you think or how you feel! I love _both_ the Anarchy Sisters no matter how much physical torture and emotional stress they put me through.

"You mean the physical torture like when Stocking uses your body as a human flesh shield when fighting ghosts?" asked Kneesocks

"You mean emotional stress like how Panty forces you to watch her fuck a different guy every day, even though you confessed to her?" asked Scanty

"Face it you mean nothing to them, even though they mean everything to you. They don't even know the real you and don't even care to find out anything more about you."

"I told you that's not the real me! It's just a front I learned to put on in front of my father! It helps me not be such a nervous wreck!" shouted Brief

"You aren't fooling us Cherry Boy. Join us and we'll show you how it truly feels to be loved. We'll treat you the way you want to be treated. I'll even pop Cherry Boy's cherry to seal the deal!" Scanty said in a sexual tone, as she sneaked behind Brief, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back.

Brief blushed but quickly pushed Scanty away.

"Seems he's playing hard to get, dear sister." said Kneesocks

"Indeed he is, dear sister." said Scanty

Brief quickly ran across the street away from the Demon Sisters and continued onward to his destination.

"HOLY SHIT! Stocking this must be a joke right? The Demon Sisters have a crush on our Geek Boy! So much that they are trying to steal him from us! How the hell did that even happen? What do they even see in him?" Panty screamed.

"Well whatever it is, it's something we don't know about Geek Boy! And to tell you the truth that kind of pisses me off." Said Stocking

"Wait…Didn't he just say he loved you. I mean, I already knew he had a thing for me but for you too?" Panty asked her Fallen Angel Sister.

Thinking back on it. Stocking didn't know why she didn't realize it before. He was always being nice to her and buying her expensive desserts and treats whenever she was angry or sad. In fact, this was the first moment that she wondered how he was able to get his hands on such expensive deserts. That fresh chocolate pudding from Switzerland must of cost hundreds.

"Ya…I guess he did… But there are still some things I'm confused about! Like what about Brief's bangs and what performance made the Demon Sisters fall in love with him?"

"We can always beat it out of him until he tells us!" said Panty

"For some reason I don't think that would work… Maybe we should just keep following him until we learn something." Said Stocking

They then followed him until he came to a giant mansion, where the gates opened for him and he walked in.

Panty stood at the gate entrance looking at the mansion. "What a second. GEEK BOY IS RICH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"He's not just rich, do you have any idea what this place is? It's the mansion of the head of the Rock Foundation, the largest and richest corporation in Daten City. I heard that the head had a son, but I never thought Brief would be _the_ Briefers Rock!"

The Anarchy Sisters noticed somebody was coming back, so they hid around the corner.

"Mr. Briefers! Your father wants to talk to you about the arranged marriage!" A butler yelled from the doorway of the mansion.

"Screw my father and screw his arranged marriage! I'm not going to let him use my life to get some political backing or financial advances!" Briefers yelled as the gate closed behind him.

Panty and Stocking could now see Brief from around the corner. They were shocked to see a him wearing a white tshirt, tight blue jeans, and a leather jacket. IT was completely different from his ghost hunting jumpsuit he always wears. It made him look like a complete bad ass! And it made him look absolutely fuckable in Panty's mind.

"The Geek Boy has been holding out on us the entire time!" Panty whispered.

"But we still haven't seen what the deal is with his bangs or that performance that the Demon Sisters were talking about." Stocking stated.

They quietly followed behind him as Brief wandered around the city.

He then entered the bad side of town that was part of the Demon Sisters territory. The Anarchy Sisters could only wonder what business Brief had on this side of town. But they weren't expecting this from him.

Brief walked towards a live music dance club. You could hear the singing of rock and roll and Metal from outside it was so loud. A place for people to listen to professional musicians in a karaoke environment for everyone to enjoy.

Brief was about to be stopped at the door but then he was recognized by the doorman guarding the entrance.

"Hey! It's you! I was wondering when you were going to come back! Thinking about rocking out for us again?"

"Maybe. Depends on what guys you have on the inside." Brief answered.

"Are the Demon Sisters here?" he asked

"Ya, they said they had a feeling you'd show up again sooner or later."

Brief gave a big sigh. "Thanks"

The doorman then let him pass through and resumed his position.

"Stocking?... Do you think Geek Boy could secretly be some kind of badass?" asked Panty

"One way to find out…" Said Stocking

Of course for the two beauties, getting into a club was easy as cake. But staying hidden from Brief while inside was a whole different story.

They stayed in the middle of the crowd trying to blend in as they watched Brief walk along the edges of the room. They noticed he talked to a few people, but because of how loud the music was, they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

That's when the Demon Sisters made their appearance in front of Brief.

"Looks like we made the right decision to come today!" Said Scanty as she put her arms all over Brief.

"Indeed Sister, we might just see a marvelous performance again… not to mention what's under those bangs." Kneesocks replied while joining in being all over Brief.

Panty and Stocking did not like how they were touching their Brief.

"Get off of me… I haven't decided if I'm going to perform or not. It depends whose going to play on stage with me." Brief argued annoyed at the Demon Sister's erotic touching and teasing.

"It's the same band as last time! So you might as well get on stage now. In fact let me help you." Kneesocks said erotically.

"But then she grabbed a microphone and yelled, "GET OFF THE STAGE! GROUP TWO, YOU'RE UP! OUR ROCKIN BREIFERS HAS COME BACK TO BLOW THE ROOF OFF THIS PLACE!

The band on stage did as they were told and the crowd got really excited and started chanting, "BRIEF! BRIEF! BRIEF! BRIEF!

The Anarchy sisters couldn't believe how popular their Geek Boy was.

Scanty held Briefs hand, led him to the stage, then gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Brief looked to the band behind him who he had at his last performance. He then gave into the cheers as one of the band mates gave him an electric guitar.

"He can play?" Panty and Stocking said in unison.

"Oh he can do much more than that!" Said the Demon Sisters who snuck up on them.

"But let's not fight now! We've been waiting for him to get back on that stage, and I'm guessing you want to see what he's about to do too. You know…Since you've been following him all day." Said Scanty

The four girls stood in the crowd and waited as everyone around them cheered for Brief to start.

Brief then raised his hand demanded absolute silence which he got from the crowd.

He stepped up to the microphone and with one hand motion, pulled all his bangs back that covered half of his face, revealing his hidden handsome face that made girls in the front row start screaming. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer. "ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK!"

Breif then said, "Why don't we all blow off some steam!"

Panty and Stocking have never seen this Brief before. He was confident, handsome, and soon to find out…talented.

 **You Suck At Love, by Simple Plan**

Brief began jamming the tune with his guitar and the band followed as they began to rock out!

[Brief] **We started off incredible**

[Brief] **Connection undeniable**

[Brief] **I swear I thought you were the one forever  
** _Brief began thinking of the first time he met the Anarchy Sisters. As he laid his eyes on them, he fell immediately in love with them and wanted to spend every moment with them._

[Brief] **But your love was like a loaded gun**

[Brief] **You shot me down like everyone**

[Brief] **Cause everyone's replaceable**

[Brief] **When you're just so incapable of getting past skin deep  
** _But Brief soon realized his love meant nothing to them, and neither did he. He was just somebody to play with when they were bored. He could be replaced by any other guy with a dick or a recipe for pudding._

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!**

[Brief+Band] **Guess what, another game over**

[Brief+Band] **I got burned, but you're the real loser**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I don't know why!**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I've wasted my time with you!  
** _But he began to realize that it would be soon their loss when they realize he's gone._

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!**

[Brief+Band] **You're bad news, a history repeater**

[Brief+Band] **You can't trust a serial cheater**

[Brief+Band] **You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**

[Brief+Band] **You suck at love!  
** _After all the times he repeated himself and said he loved them, they turned his feelings down as a joke. Only finding it funny to play with his heart. At times he even wondered if they even knew what love was even though they were angels._

[Brief] **You played me like an amateur**

[Brief] **Then stabbed me like a murderer**

[Brief] **I'm left for dead, another one of your victims  
** _But even so, he continued to follow them around, despite how they treated him. Because he was hopelessly in love with them._

[Brief] **It's not like you're unpredictable**

[Brief] **But your act is so believable**

[Brief] **I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual**

[Brief] **You're good at what you do  
** _He soon grew accustomed to taking care of them and dealing with their teasing and bullying. He acted as if nothing was wrong and that he would always stay by their side. Needing nothing from them. But he was foolish to believe that as time went by, and being so close to them only made his heart hurt more from their daily shenanigans._

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!**

[Brief+Band] **Guess what, another game over**

[Brief+Band] **I got burned, but you're the real loser**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I don't know why!**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I've wasted my time with you!**

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!**

[Brief+Band] **You're bad news, a history repeater**

[Brief+Band] **You can't trust a serial cheater**

[Brief+Band] **You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**

[Brief+Band] **You suck at love!**

[Brief] **Now I kinda feel bad for you**

[Brief] **You're never gonna know what it's like to have someone to turn to  
** _But Brief couldn't help but feel sad for them. How could these angels not even know what they have in front of them. He didn't want them to find out only when it was gone._

[Brief] **Another day, another bed**

[Brief] **It's just a game inside your head  
** _It's always another dessert or another fuck friend. He did not know what could be going through their head, but hopefully one day they would grow up._

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!**

Brief imagined his two crushes in the crowd. He wish his message would reach them. He wish things would change between the three of them. And as he opened his eyes, there they were in the crowd. Though he didn't believe it was really them. When he sang and thought about them, they always appeared in the audience. So not knowing the real Panty and Stocking were in front of them, he decided to give them a show.

[Brief+Band] **Guess what, another game over**

[Brief+Band] **I got burned, but you're the real loser  
** Brief pointed to Panty and Stocking teasing them with the words of the song calling them losers.

[Crowd] **HEY!  
** Brief pumped his fist with the crowd! As they cheered and sang with him.

[Brief+Band] **I don't know why!**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I've wasted my time with you**

[Brief+Band] **WOAH!  
** Brief pointed again to the Anarchy Sisters in the crowd as he sang with a big smile on his handsome face as he drowned himself in the sound and hype of the band.

[Brief+Band] **You're bad news, a history repeater**

[Brief+Band] **You can't trust a serial cheater**

[Brief+Band] **You're good at hooking up but you suck at-**

[Band/ **Loooooooooooooooove**

/Brief] **Guess what, another game over**

[Brief+Band] **I got burned, but you're the real loser**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I don't know why!**

[Crowd] **HEY!**

[Brief+Band] **I've wasted my time with you**

[Band] **I wasted my time with you!**

[Brief+Band] **You're bad news, a history repeater**

[Brief+Band] **You can't trust a serial cheater**

[Brief] **You're good at hooking up**

[Band] **You're good at hooking up!**

[Brief] **You've messed this whole thing up**

[Band] **You've messed this whole thing up!**

[Brief] **Well you were such an awesome fuck!**

[Brief] **But you suck at love**

[Brief+Band] **YOU SUCK AT LOVE!**

Brief stepped away from the mic as he closed his eyes and listened to the cheers. He took deep breaths as he felt the sweat fall from his forehead. He felt fresh and filled with energy now that he sang his heart out. Now he could go back to the Anarchy Sisters and handle their abuse once again.

But as he opened his eyes. Something was wrong. The Anarchy Sisters were still there in the crowd.

"But that's not possible! They are just part of my imagination…right?" He thought frantically.

But he realized they weren't part of his imagination as they began walking through the cheering crowd towards him.

"No way! No way! No way! If they catch me, I'm dead!" Brief thought.

He quickly threw the guitar off at one of the band members and ran off stage. He wasn't going make it to the entrance getting by them, so when he noticed the partly shattered window to the side, he made a run for it. Jumping and shattering it while landing outside as he covered his face from the shards of glass. He then started running down the street.

Looking back the Anarchy Sisters were on hot pursuit!

"Is he trying to make a run for it?" Stocking asked Panty

"Geek Boy! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Panty screamed

"We just want to talk!" Shouted Stocking

Their yelling only made him fear the end more as he ran into a back ally. He then made a jump for the fire escape and quickly started climbing to the top of the building.

"How did Geek Boy get so fast and agile?" Panty yelled in frustration as they watched him disappear on the roof.

"Well he fights Ghosts with us every day! What did you expect?" Stocking shouted as they began jumping up back and forth like ninjas in the alley way until they reached the roof.

They then saw Brief jumping from rooftop to rooftop over the alleys. Time almost slowed for them as they watched his handsome face, full of determination made each jump.

Stocking quickly shook her head from the hypnosis and screamed "Let's go" with Panty close behind.

The chase on the rooftops seemed to last forever. Seeing that he still hadn't lost them he took out his cell phone while running and made a call.

"Panty noticed this and said, "Stocking I think he's planning something!" while they were still giving chase.

Like clock-work, the girls noticed a helicopter go over their heads with a rope ladder hanging from it. Brief ran with the latter until he made a jump for it and grabbed on. It began going higher in the air flying away from the Anarchy Sisters.

"Oh nice try!" Said Panty as she quickly through off her panties and it became a bazooka.

She shot a fire at the helicopter and it exploded in the air dropping Brief above the streets. But he was able to position himself just right to land without hurting himself as his helicopter fell from the sky and exploded in front of him.

He then looked back to see Panty and Stocking running towards him. He looked around and quickly stole a guy's motorcycle. He didn't like to steal, but it was one of the guys Panty had fucked before so he could care less.

He then throttled the gas and did a wheelie to speed away from the Anarchy Sisters.

"Dammit was is it going to take to catch him!" Panty screamed in annoyance.

Stocking then whistled which brought around their pink Hummer. They then sped off after Brief who was heading for the highway.

Brief dodged and passed cars only to look back and see them still on his tail.

" _Man they really do want to kill me! Why else would they go so far to catch me!_ " he thought

The hummer finally caught up and was bumper to bumper with the stolen motorcycle.

"Briefers Rock! Will you slow down already so we can talk to you?" Stocking screamed

Feeling brave since he was going to die anyway, he looked back and stuck out his tongue to tease them.

"Oh no he just didn't!" Panty said.

"I'll take that as a challenge! Get ready to catch the nerdy punk, I'm going to run that motorcycle off the-" Stocking was saying, but didn't get to finish as they came onto an overpass which Brief used as a chance to jump off the motorcycle onto an under-passing, eighteen wheel semi-truck. Which was driving in the opposite direction the Anarchy Sisters were going.

But Stocking quickly gave the wheel to Panty and jumped to catch up with Brief, just barely making it on the semi with him.

"Brief! I haven't had my hourly dose of sugar! So how about we all just go home and have a nice chat." Stocking shouted at the other end of the semi to Brief.

Looking at the handsome Brief in front of her Stocking also thought, "I want to take you home so I can have you as _my_ hourly dose of sugar."

Which was why the Anarchy Sisters were chasing him. Not to kill him, but because they both wanted a piece of him but he suddenly ran away.

But Brief didn't know that.

Brief backed up as Stocking got closer and closer to him. But after another step back he felt the edge of the semi and fell back.

He thought he would have died right then, but he was suddenly caught in the arms of Panty who was driving the hummer and made a face he never saw on her before.

As they looked at each other, her face became flushed and embarrassed.

Brief thought she looked so cute right then.

"Just calm down already. We aren't going to hurt you. We really do just want to talk." Panty said trying to keep her cool.

Brief felt more relaxed and Stocking then jumped in the hummer and took control of the driving, leaving Panty and Brief in the back.

"Man you really know how to play hard to get!" said Stocking.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe I had to use my panties to shoot you down."

The Anarchy Sisters chuckled together at Briefs expense.

Brief sat silently, waiting as they drove back to the church.

"Brief…" Panty said

"Wait… Did you just call me-?" Brief said in surprise but didn't get to finish his question as Panty then gave him a long passionate kiss.

"W-What's gotten into you Panty!" Brief yelled in a panic, confused of her reasons for doing what she just did.

"You mean what has gotten into us!" Said Stocking

"We realized that you're not just some Geek Boy. That you are so much more than that. That there are things that we don't even know about you, that make you cool and handsome. So we decided to share you and accept your love for us!" Confessed Stocking

"But-" Brief said

"With someone as handsome as you around, I don't think I'll ever need a sex buddy again. In fact I promised Stocking that the only guy I would be sleeping with for now on is you! So you better be ready handsome. Because as you know, I have a large sexual appetite. But what you might not know is, so does Stocking." Panty giggled

Brief couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be some sort of sick joke again. But from the looks of it, it wasn't.

"We love you Brief!" The Anarchy Sisters said together as they drove into the sunset.

 **Writer Notes: Hey guys! Decided to do a story on one of my favorite anime's. Remember to Listen to the song to get a good feel for the singing in the story. Also if you like the song, would you like me to use it in a Gravity Falls fanfic? Comment to let me know what you think? And thank you for being such great fans!**


End file.
